Always On Top
by Peachie . D
Summary: Robin was always on top, always. Zoro was going to change that with his manly ways and his amazing ways of seducing her. Yea, he got this in the bag. One-Shot. Zorobin.


Robin was always on top.

Like literally, she like _always _on top.

And it's not like he doesn't like her on top or anything -riding him _per say_- like you may be thinking he means cause, you know, who _would_ have a problem with having their hot older girlfriend always take the lead?

It was just like damn, he's the damned man in the relationship so he should be the one on top taking the lead. In a way it kind of defies everything he thought was _right_ and _justified_ and, or course, _manly. _

And so, the thought coincidently kind of just hit him -_like really hard_- out of the blue one night while said hot girlfriend was laying beside him in bed, her naked body pressed against his muscular side.

Again, not saying that it's wrong or anything, but it's really fucking hurting his _grown man_ status in the relationship. First of all, he's the one that's suppose to be on top.

Sometimes at least, shit.

So there was only one possible way to solve this _problem_, not that it _bothered_ him or anything, but it had to be done. He's going to seduce Robin in the most manly, buffest, totally _the pants in the relationship_ way he can and finally be on _top_.

Even though six minutes after he marks his words with pride, he wakes her up with some kisses on her neck and back then with a bit of groping, she ends up on top of him with him moaning and groaning like a gir-

He means really _manly_, of course.

He got this next time, he will surely be on top, mark his words.

* * *

It's Saturday morning and they both have the day off.

_Perfect_.

She was on the couch with her legs crossed, a book in hand and the T.V on a history channel, of course. He smirks and strides over to her shirtless to show off all muscular glory.

He frowns when she doesn't even look up.

He scowls before plopping beside her, close enough so that they were touching at the shoulders. She smiles at him before looking back at that damn book that seemed to be _mocking_ him and his attempts.

"Fuck you." he murmurs and he knows damn well that she wasn't going to give him any attention while reading that fucking book until she finishes.

* * *

She's cooking dinner for only the two of them, something _special_ she said.

Another great opportunity.

Clad in only boxer shorts and some white ankle socks, he steps over to her as quietly as possible, snaking his arms around her waist from behind and he smiles with a twinkling star by his face when she jumps in surprise.

"You startled me, Zoro." she says, patting his cheek before kissing it when he laid his chin on her shoulder. He presses his body against her, making sure she feels _him. _"Oh." she giggles, turning around to face him.

"Yea, _oh_." he laughs before stealing her lips, lifting her up on the counter in the process and stepping in between her legs like a man.

But, as the _failure_ he seems to be as of late, she tumbles him to the kitchen floor and does that thing with her mouth that makes him go nuts -_so fucking_ _literally_- and he ends up with her sitting on his face after.

Another failed attempt with burnt food, not that it was that bad.

* * *

They're at the library, _so fucking boring_, and she has him carrying a bunch of book to the counter to buy.

And it hits him, like it kind of did before, that they can do it in the car and he will surely be on top. She can't magically get on top since, you know, with limited space and all he'll surely have her locked underneath him. It was a sure thing that can not fail. He got this.

_He can do this!_

So, when he puts the damned book in the trunk and walks over to the passenger side of the car, Robin looks at him funny.

"Is something wron-?" she doesn't finish cause he attacks her mouth and pushes her to the backseats in one swift move. She's on her back and he straddles her affectedly.

_He's on fucking top!_

He's smiling into the deep kissing as he pulls up her shirt, it even _looks_ different being on top. She looked even sexier, if that was even possible cause like damn.

Her chest was _ridiculous_ and her huffing, parted, heaving mouth is so fucking hot.

He wonders if boobs was his thing, fetish, whatever. His face always seems to be in them. He shakes his head, remembering that he was on a fucking mission to prove his manliness to his woman, and himself.

And anyone else that might want to know, you know.

But, of course there's always that fucking _but_, she pushes him back after a moment and he's suddenly aware of how many _people_ are just walking around in the parking lot.

_Of fucking course._

* * *

"I'm tired." she yawns but doesn't move out of his arms.

He failed before he could even start.

* * *

She's in the shower while he's brushing his teeth.

Great.

He rinses his mouth quickly before taking off his sweats and boxers in one swift move. He's already awake down there cause yea, morning wood. He opens the curtain from behind and almost thanks the lord, almost if he _believed_ in it, cause she's turning the other way and her back side and that _ass_ is calling his name.

He got this.

"Can you wash my hair?" she suddenly speaks and he jumps, almost busting his ass. She turns around, smirking like a freaking _devil_, and hands him her vanilla shampoo.

"Whatever." he mumbles, already starting.

"So are you going to tell me why you suddenly have this _thing_ going on with trying to _seduce_ me every hour of the day?" she questions him and of course he should have known that she would catch on, she was fucking Robin.

Robin was so fucking smart.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he murmurs and Robin just smiles as he massages her scalp, her long hair flowing in the water.

"_Hmm_."

* * *

Zoro is glaring daggers at his ankle.

Out of everything in the fucking world that could have fucking broke his fucking ankle, he trips on a pebble in the yard of their house when he picked up Robin to try his ever _failing_ attempts to be on top.

Did he say pebble, he meant a big ass boulder the size of both Robin's boobs.

Yea, that sounds about right.

"I brought you some sake." he hears Robin say as she walks into their bedroom with a tray with his dinner and his favorite drink.

He groans when she places the tray on his lap and she seats beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be so mad, people trip on pebbles all the time." she smiles and touches his cheek and he's turning red, from embarrassment or just because, you know, her booty shorts are _really_ short and her bra is pushing her boobs all up and is making them look so fucking good, he doesn't know which.

"It was a big ass _boulder_, woman." he huffs, arms crossed and face burning.

Yea, it was all that exposed _skin _on hers.

She giggles, "So, are you finally going to tell me why you been so _active_ lately?"

Fuck, _fuck_, he's blushing.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, turning away from her.

"You know what I'm talking about, is something bothering you?" she says before grabbing him by the chin and making him face her. "You can tell me, we're suppose to tell each other everything, right?"

He sighs before whispering, "Y-you're always on top."

That's it, all his pride is out the window.

Fuck it all.

"I don't understand." she says after a minute and Zoro can't help but feel like an idiot.

An unmanly idiot.

"You'realwaysontopwhenwehavesex." he says everything in one word and Robin stares at him for a minute before she _ohh_'s quietly.

"Is that what's been bothering you so much lately?" she almost giggles, almost, but controls herself when she sees Zoro's pride flush out of him.

"It doesn't bothering me, like _really_, it doesn't. It's just that, you know, I'm the _man_ in the relationship and you're like, damn it, you're _always_ on top."

She blinks, "Well, I'm always on top cause you're lazy."

"W-what!" he stammers.

"_Really_ lazy, you start off on top and then you just get lazy and make me do all the work." she explains, and it hits him, again, like it did before. "I don't mind, though, I love watching you make all those different faces."

She giggles and he huffs, uncrossing his arms and hugging her by the waist, bringing her closer to him before flipping her over on the bed, ankle be damned. "I guess, you know, I'll stop being so _lazy_ and finish what I start and shit."

She smiles and he kisses her, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He ends up on top that night.

* * *

**A/N: So I needed some Zorobin in my life so I sat my ass down and wrote this, writer's block be damned. **

**Reviews are love, so love me :3**

**I'm thinking about writing this story from Robin's POV cause I think it would be really funny for Robin just to see Zoro trying all theses things and being a horny dog out of the blue. But it depends on how this one goes, so yea, love me.**


End file.
